Inuyasha Meets Hamtaro
by HAMTARO-FAN
Summary: Naraku had stolen the group's jewel shards and they need them back. They meet the ham-hams and bring them along with them. Read to find out more! Please review!
1. The Stolen Jewels

**__**

The Stolen Jewels

Inuyasha and the group are racing to find Naraku because he had stolen their jewel shards.

"Where could he be?" Shippo asks. "All we saw of him last was the back of his monkey suit disappearing in the darkness of the night!"

"He couldn't have gotten far." Sango replies.

Kilala meows.

Inuyasha sniffs around. "What's that smell? It's not a demon…"

"I sense a jewel shard…" Kagome says.

"Inuyasha said he smells something, but it's not a demon. What else could it be?" Miroku wonders.

"Wait! I see something! Something small…" 

Shippo looks closer "There's more than one of them!"

"I see it! I see the shard!" Kagome says.

A whole line of creatures run across the path.

"Hamsters? Why would hamsters have a jewel shard?"

"STOP YOU HAMSTERS OR WHATEVER YOU ARE! KAGOME! THEY'RE PROBABLY GONNA EAT THE SHARD!" Inuyasha yells.

Shippo blocks the hamsters' path.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Kagome picks up the first hamster in the line, an orange and white one.

"THAT ONE HAS THE SHARD!" Inuyasha screams.

"Can I borrow this?" Kagome asks as she gently removes the shard from the hamster's paws.

"I wonder what your name is."

"Hamtaro's my name and sure you can borrow that thing. I don't even know what it is. You can have it even."

"A TALKING HAMSTER???"

"That's strange." Shippo says.

"Well, anyway, thanks." Says Kagome to Hamtaro.


	2. Sesshomaru Comes In

**__**

Sesshomaru Comes In

"What are we going to do with the rest of them?" Miroku ponders.

"Bring them with us?" Sango asks.

"We don't have anything to keep them in!" Shippo replies.

"You're wrong, Shippo. Luckily, I brought my backpack cause I was going to study here. But since the Naraku incident, I haven't had the chance to!" says Kagome.

"Ahh! I almost forgot! He's getting away!" Inuyasha yells.

"He's been away." Shippo tells him.

"Be quiet!"

Inuyasha smacks Shippo .

"I don't want to be corrected. Hmph!"

Shippo cries.

"It's not bad to be corrected!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

Inuyasha falls.

"Are you ok Shippo?"

Kagome hands Hamtaro to Sango and kneels down to Shippo.

Shippo sniffs.

"Yeah…"

Kagome hugs Shippo and stands back up.

Shippo sniffs again.

" Now what do we do?" Sango asks.

"First we have to put the hamsters in Kagome's backpack quickly and then hop on Kilala and continue on searching for Naraku." Miroku answers.

Kagome kneels down by the lined up hamsters , takes her backpack off and individually puts the hamsters in her backpack.

"Sorry guys, it may be a little crowded with all those school books and pencils, but that's all I have to transport you in. Oh, and Sango, I need Hamtaro."

"Is it ok if I hold him while we go? Me and him are just starting to bond with each other."

"Sure! But be careful when we ride Kilala. He might fall."

Kagome puts her backpack on.

"Thanks. I will."

Sango yells for Kilala.

Kilala transforms and runs to Sango. Everyone but Inuyasha gets on Kilala because Inuyasha's going to run.

"Ready!" Sango says.

Kilala growls and starts flying, more like hovering because of Hamtaro.

Inuyasha starts running and making sure that he's not too far ahead of the others.

"I sense them! I sense the shards ahead of us!" Kagome yells to the others.

"How far are they?" Miroku asks her.

"Not that far! Just go faster!"

Kilala and Inuyasha speed up.

"THERE'S NARAKU!"

"Naraku!" Inuyasha pulls out his Tetsusaiga, jumps up and slashes at Naraku.

Naraku dodges his attack.

Inuyasha growls and slashes again.

Naraku dodges again.

"Where are the shards?" Inuyasha asks.

"Do you really think I'd give them to you?" Naraku replies.

"No. But I can make you!" Inuyasha slashes at Naraku with his Tetsusaiga.

"I'll make you beg for mercy before you get the chance!" yells Naraku.

"Whatever."

~~*In a forest nearby*~

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin are searching for Inuyasha when they hear Inuyasha battling with Naraku.

Sesshomaru thinks_._

Inu…yasha…He starts running in the direction that he hears Inuyasha.

"Wait up!" Rin calls. She starts running.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going?" Jaken asks. He starts running also.

Sesshomaru stops and sees Inuyasha fighting and Rin and Jaken stop soon behind him.

Inuyasha notices Sesshomaru.

"Huh?"

He stops fighting.

Naraku also notices Sesshomaru and stops.

__

Sesshomaru…He disappears.

Hamtaro sees Sesshomaru. _Who's that guy?_

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asks his brother.

"To fight you…"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jump up.

"Errrr!" Inuyasha slashes at Sesshomaru with his Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru dodges repeatedly as Inuyasha keeps slashing at him.

"This one's not gonna miss!"

Inuyasha slashes at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru almost gets hit by the tip of the Tetsusaiga but dodges just in time.

Inuyasha growls.

Sesshomaru slashes at Inuyasha with his poison claws and hits him.

Inuyasha flies back and falls down on the ground.

Kagome quickly takes her backpack off, gently puts it on the ground, and runs to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

"Ka..go..me…"

__

That battle was good enough for me. I now know about how strong Inuyasha is. Sesshomaru disappears with Rin and Jaken.

"Sango! Miroku! He needs help!" Kagome calls.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all run to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"This is serious." Sango says.

"We need to take him to Kaede, but where is she?" Mirooku asks.

Still being held by Sango, Hamtaro asks, "Who's Kaede?"

"Kaede is Kikyo's younger sister." Sango answers.

"Oh. Who's Kikyo?"

"It's hard to explain. This is an emergency and we have to get Inuyasha to Kaede."

Miroku picks up the wounded Inuyasha and gently flings him over his shoulder.

"We should get going quickly."

"Kilala!" Sango yells.

Kilala (in transformed form) nearly trips over Kagome's backpack as she runs to Sango.

"My backpack! I need to get the hamsters!" Kagome runs to her backpack, gently picks it up, swings it over her shoulder, and runs back to the group.


	3. SPECIAL FAN ART CHAPPIE OF IMH!

SPECIAL FAN ART CHAPPIE OF INUYASHA MEETS HAMTARO!

This is the fan art bonus chapter since I haven't been updating…

Make sure you add h t t p : / / to the beginning, and add photobucket (dot) com after img.

Then add an underscore between Anime and Obsessed.

**Here is a fan art by my friend, who goes by Shippo!**

img./albums/v302/AnimeObsessed/shippoandbijou.png

**I made one myself also!**

img./albums/v302/AnimeObsessed/shippobump.png

And I made this one a little bit later I believe, although I'm not sure if it was meant as fan art or not, but it works xD: img./albums/v302/AnimeObsessed/inuyashaandhams.png

And that is all I have for now. Bye-Q!


End file.
